Uninvited
by DarkDreamer1982
Summary: Sarah goes to a bachlorette party, has asurprise for teh bride to be, and is surprised herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters. Though I don't mind borrowing them and using certain tight pants kings for my own purposes. I also don't own Iris by Goo Goo Dolls or Uninvited by Allanis Morsett or Feelin Love by Paula Cole.**

**Uninvited**

Sarah Williams was on her way to her friends bachlorette party at the new club that had opened up downtown. She was now the only single one left out of the little group they had formed during college. At 26 she didn't feel like she was missing out on anything yet, but her friends had differing opinions. They got on her case constantly about her dating, or lack there of. So she didn't date every tom, dick or harry that asked her out. So she was a little picky about who she spent time with. So she was still a virgin. It wasn't her fault. It was actually the fault of a certain Goblin King. He haunted her dreams and sometimes even her waking hours.

Sarah was still that same dreamer she had been at 16, but she knew when she had to put it away and get to work when needed. Thank the gods that wasn't that often. As an artist, she didn't have to worry about the drudgery of typical 9 to 5 jobs, but she did have to attend parties and gallery showings to promote her art.

She was looking forward to this night out with the girls. Sarah had a tendency to get lost in her work, so she didn't get out very often. But when she did she held nothing back, losing herself in the moment. She glanced in her rear view mirror to check her make-up and noticed something moving in the shadows of her back seat.

"I thought I told you guys to stay home." Three little heads popped up over the seats. They were the sort of faces that were so ugly they were cute. Long pointy ears, big round eyes, and smiles any crocodile would be proud of. The triplets, as Sarah had come to think of them, where the most similar she had ever seen of goblins. All goblins had their own unique look to them, all except these three. They all looked the same except for their coloring. Each had their own color to their hair, eyes and skin tone. Pepper had red hair, yellow eyes and orange iridescent skin. Chilly had white hair, dark blue eyes and ice blue skin. Drab had black hair, chocolate eyes, and tan skin.

They had showed up one day in her closet fighting over an old sock shortly after her journey through the Labyrinth. She ended up giving them each their own pair to match their looks. They've been with her ever since, even moving out of her dad's house with her.

"I've told you guys you can't leave the house. What would happen if you were spotted?"

"We be careful, Lady," Drab says with a big grin. "No mortal alive who can spot a goblin unless we let em."

"I know, but I don't want to take any chances. Also, I don't want to be responsible for any mischief you get into. I don't want your king to have to come Above to retrieve you. Do you remember the last time? Now go back home, I'll see you when I'm done here."

"But Lady, King says to keep eyes on Lady," says Pepper.

"Jareth has you watching me?"

"Uh OH! Wasn't supposed to say that"

"Well you can tell your King that I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Now go home!" With that said the goblins poofed back to the house.

Sarah got out of the car and walked into the building. It was called Masquerade, and everyone who worked there wore masks. It was actually 3 clubs in one. It was an old warehouse that had been divided into three sections. The middle was a live band dance club. The left and right sides were strip clubs, one of male strippers and one of female strippers. Clear glass soundproof walls separated the 3 sections and had glass boxes every 20 feet or so. The boxes opened up on either side of the wall for people to dance in. Some even had poles down the middle. Tonight was an open mic night. Any one who wanted to could get up and sing a song, as long as the house band knew the song or you brought your own sheet music. It was Sarah's favorite night to come out. Looking for her girls she spotted them at a table to the left of the stage, with a good view of the male strippers. It looked like they were starting in the strip joint tonight, FUN!

As Sarah sat down her friends all gave her weird looks. "What are you wearing?" Shelly asked. Sarah looked down at her clothing. She had layered her clothing because she had a surprise for the bride to be later. She had on a white blousy peasant shirt that showed a little cleavage, and a long black skirt. But her friends didn't know that she had something a bit more risqué underneath.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to change after dinner with my parents. I didn't want to be late!." The all ordered their drinks and waited for the show to start.

The lights came down low in the room and Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls came on.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

A man stepped out onto the stage wearing a billowy shirt similar to Sarah's, only his was open to his waste and tucked into his black tights. His movements were Fluid and sexy and almost familiar to Sarah. His face was covered with a mask like everyone else's, but his was red.

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_Cause sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

He made his way across the stage. Leaping and stretching his beautiful body in ways Sarah didn't know was humanly possible. Her heart was starting to beat faster, and she could feel a slow burn starting in her body.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

He came down off the stage to dance among the patrons. He must have spotted Shelly in her veil because he started to make his way over to our table. He took her hand and had her walk to the stage. As they walked past Sarah, Shelly grabbed her hand, "I'm not going on that stage this sober alone!"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive _

He had us just stand there on either side of the stage and he danced around us. His hand lightly caressing a cheek here, or running down your arm there. Never more than a fleeting touch, but it was making Sarah's blood boil. She was burning up and he wasn't even trying.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

He grabbed Shelly and started to spin her around the stage in an almost waltz, but more fluid and holding her way to close. Sarah felt a spurt of jealousy, then quickly tamped it down. It was Shelly's party, she was supposed to get the attention. But gods did she want his hands on her like that!

_I don't want the world to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

He let Shelly go and came over to Sarah. Her heart rate picked up even more as he approached her. He took her into his arms and started to dance her around the stage. His eyes bore into hers and she could see that they were different. One had an enlarged pupil and looked slightly darker in color. Again that sense of familiarity came over her. She had seen these eyes before, but her hormone addled brain just wouldn't allow her to think.

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

As the song came to a close, he bent down and kissed her. It was just a light brushing of lips, but it sent electricity shooting through her body and straight to her womb. He led them off the stage and back to their table as the audience jumped up and cheered. He kissed the back of their hands and left them with their friends.

"WOW!! You guys were so lucky! I am so coming back on nights he works. He didn't even take off any clothing and I almost burnt up just watching him touch you!" Brenda growled. Sarah was still trying to catch her breathe, but she was thinking almost the same thing. They decided to go to the Dance floor and see what songs people were singing. They listened as people butchered song after song. Finally Shelly had had enough after the fourth song was ruined. "Sarah, get up there and show these people how to sing. Do something slow, I feel like sitting and just listening for a minute, I need a break."

Sarah went up to the stage and requested Uninvited by Allanis Morsett. As the music started, Sarah looked around the crowd. She noticed the new stripper leaning against the bar in the middle of the room. She decided to have some fun with him and locked eyes as she started to sing.

_Like anyone would be _

_I am flattered by your fascination with me _

_Like any hot-blooded woman _

_I have simply wanted an object to crave _

He started to walk toward her and the stage.

_But you, you're not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

He came to stand alone in the middle of the dance floor. Keeping eye contact with Sarah the entire time. Some one handed her a head set instead of the hand mic she had. She put it on and turned toward the stage stairs, never turning her head, never breaking eye contact with him.

_Must be strangely exciting _

_To watch the stoic squirm _

_Must be somewhat heartening _

_To watch shepherd need shepherd _

When she made it to the floor she approached him and walked in a slow circle around him. Stalking, running her eyes over him, sizing him up. Would he go along with her? She taken ballet classes when she was younger and even through college. She wasn't anything special, but she could move across the floor. Plus, with a partner like him, she wouldn't have to do much.

_But you you're not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

She took his hand and began the dance. He picked up quickly what she had in mind and they danced across the floor.

_Like any uncharted territory _

_I must seem greatly intriguing _

_You speak of my love like _

_You have experienced love like mine before _

He had her body bending, twisting, and flying like a dream. She just might take up dance again for the fun of it.

_But this is not allowed _

_You're uninvited _

_An unfortunate slight _

_I don't think you unworthy _

_I need a moment to deliberate _

The song ended, but still they held each other in that final embrace, staring into each others eyes. That's when Sarah realized who it was she was dancing with. Her eyes widened and one word breathed from her mouth, "Jareth." He bent his head near her ear and whispered "Precious, if you aren't going to let the goblins watch you, I'll just have to do it my self." He bowed to her then left the dance floor to go back towards the strip club. Shelly and the others came onto the dance floor and that's when she noticed the applause from everyone. "Where did that come from?" Shelly demanded. "I have no idea," Sarah told her. "The song started and I saw him leaning against the bar and, you know me, I just couldn't resist seeing if he would do it."

They all decided to check out the women strippers. Sarah didn't go for that kind of thing, but Shelly did, so she tagged along. Plus she had a surprise for Shelly, or maybe she would even surprise Jareth. They walked into that part of the club and Sarah went up to the stage. She had had this all set up with the owner before hand, but she decided to change the song. Shelly would still get a kick out of it, but she wanted to dance for Jareth and see how he could take it.

She went back to grab her friends and led them to the front table she had reserved for them. They were all giving her weird looks, wondering what was going on. "Don't worry guys," Sarah said, "your going to love this." She had already sent word to the other club to have the new dancer sent over. She couldn't request Jareth because she wasn't sure what name he was going by. She went up to the stage, but waited until she saw him come into the room before she went up on stage. The slow sexy rhythm of Feelin Love by Paula Cole started to play and she walked up to the pole. She could hear Shelly and the girls hooting and howling and it only made her smile.

_You make me feel like a sticky pistil _

_Leaning into her stamen._

_You make me feel like Mr. Sunshine himself._

_You make me feel like splendor in the grass where we're rolling _

_Damn skippy baby_

_You make me feel like the Amazon's running between my thighs._

She walked around the pole making sure her hips swayed to the music. Then she jumped up and rapped one leg around it and spun till she hit the floor. She landed with her back to the audience and bent backwards causing her shirt to pull tight against her breasts.

_You make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_Love, love, love, love, love_

_You make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_Love, Love, Love_

She flipped over backwards and crawled away from the front of the stage. When she made it about halfway down the stage she went into a handstand and stretched her legs into the splits. She held it for a minute then slowly brought her legs together and down into a bridge and used her back to stand up straight.

_You make me feel like a candy apple all red and horny_

_You make me feel like I want to be dumb blonde_

_In a centerfold, the girl next door. _

Sarah turned around and as she stalked back towards the front of the stage she began pulling her peasant shirt off to reveal a leather corsette beneath. She was definitely glad now she had worn the more risqué outfit rather than traditional lingerie. She threw the shirt to Shelly, who caught it and started to wave it around. That's when Sarah noticed that Jareth had joined her friends at their table. She blew him a kiss and turned back towards the pole. Taking her skirt down as she went to she the garters and hose she wore with the corsette.

_And I would open the door and I'd be all wet _

_With my tits soaking through this tiny little_

_t-shirt That I'm wearing and you would open the door _

_And tie me up to the bed._

She slid around the pole a few more times, then jumped to catch the top and rap a leg around it. She bent backwards until her back rested against the pole. That's when she noticed that Jareth was no longer at the table. His hands came around the pole to glide down her stomach towards her breasts, only to barely graze them.

_You make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_You make, me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_You make me feel love, love, love, love, love_

_Love, Love, Love_

He walked around the pole to stand before her and gripped her hips to slide her the rest of the way down the pole until her hands touched the ground. He kept his hands there even as she brought her legs back down to stand up, pulling her back against his chest. He leaned his head down and whispered darkly against her ear, "Wave good bye to your friends." Shivers raced down her spine as she imagined what he had planned.

_Lover I don't know who I am._

_Am I Barry White - am I Isis? _

_Lover I'm laced with your _

_unconscious, I will be your _

_Desdemona._

Sarah looked at the table that Shelly and the girls were sitting at. They were out of their seats and clapping as the song came to an end. Sarah mouthed the word sorry to Shelly and waved just as Jareth took the to his bedroom in the Underground.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but make no promises that others won't take just as long. I am a procrastinator by nature and apparently so is my muse. I also don't have a beta for similar reasons, so any mistakes probably won't get fixed. I write for my own pleasure and hope that others enjoy it also. I am probably going to alternate between writing/posting a chapter for Uninvited and Addicted. Just to warn you, they are both going to be short, they had originally started out as one shots. That is also why it's taking so long to write. My muse is mad that I changed her plan and refuses to allow the plot bunnies to help me, so I'm totally winging it. I've never taken a writing class, so again, forgive any mistakes. This is also my first sex scene, so go easy on me! I have several ideas for more stories, but plan on writing and finishing them before I start to post them, so add me to your author alerts, because the gods only know when that will be. On that note, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and any feed back is appreciated. **

**I do not own Labyrinth, nor do I make any money from writing. I just like to borrow Jareth once in a while and use him to my own nefarious ends.**

**Chapter 2**

Sarah had closed her eyes for the transport to the underground. She felt Jareth's lips brush against her ear as he said, " You are mine tonight, Precious. Don't even think that you are getting away. After all that teasing you did," he ran his tongue around the shell of her ear, "there is no way I could not have you." He ran the tip of his nose down along her neck and lightly nipped her shoulder, swirling his tongue over the spot to sooth the sting away. Jareth couldn't believe that he finally had her here. After so many years of wanting and waiting, he could hardly contain his joy and desire. Now all he needed to do was find a way to keep her here always. Well, he knew were to start. He pulled away from her slightly to start unlacing her corsette, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. He drew her back against his chest and rapped his arms around her bare stomach.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She was back in the Underground, and in Jareth's bedroom! She had dreamed of this, but it had never even been close to what he was making her feel. His hands traveled slowly up towards her breasts, cupping them from beneath. Leather clad fingers teased and pinched her nipples until she thought she could take no more. "Jareth!" she managed to moan out. He picked her up in his arms and stalked quickly to the bed. He fastened his mouth to hers as he gently laid her on the silk sheets, his tongue exploring every hidden crevasse. He drew back from her lips as he situated himself above her on the bed. Kissing and nipping his way across her jaw and down her throat, slowly making his way down to her breasts. Paying each one the attention it deserved for their sheer perfection.

Gods, the taste of her! He thought he would never get enough. He brought his hands up to massage her breasts as he continued to kiss further down her body. Just as he was approaching where he knew she wanted him most he abruptly sat up and picked up her right foot, eliciting a frustrated moan from her. He laughed softly saying, " Patience, my Precious. I want this to last all night. I want your initiation into the world of pleasure to be everything it can be. For you to experience every sensation possible before this night is through." He slid his hands up her legs and drew the garter and hose from her body, leaving her completely exposed to his hungry gaze. "Beautiful," he whispered to himself. He picked her foot back up and massaged the sole while bringing her toes to his mouth. Swirling his tongue around them then sucking them into his mouth.

She thought she was going to go mad with frustration when he started his way back up her leg. If he didn't do something soon about this fire he had started in her blood, she was going to burn up. "Jareth, I feel like I'm on fire! Please, I need you now!" But he acted like he hadn't heard her, kissing her inner thigh and just above the dark triangle between her legs. When she thought she couldn't possibly get any hotter he fastened his mouth on her clit and started to suck and nip, causing lighting to arc straight to her womb then branch out everywhere.

He feasted at her core, causing soft moans and gasps from her lips. If he could he would gorge himself on her juices, but he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He climbed up her body, kissing every inch of skin he passed. He looked down into her eyes as he placed his tip at her entrance. "I would spare you from this pain, Precious, but it will not last long." Then he eased himself into her tight sheath until he came to the small barrier. He paused briefly to kiss her senseless before thrusting his hips forward and through her maiden head. He broke the kiss, laying his head on her shoulder and holding himself still, giving her body time to adjust to his size.

She hadn't even noticed when he dissolved his clothing from his body. She was too distracted by everything her body was feeling. The pain had past quickly and now she just wanted him to move. She lifted her hips a little, bumping against his to try and show him she was ready. Apparently he got the hint because he started to slowly move in and out of her. Drawing back slowly and thrusting back into her. If he didn't pick up the pace she was going to die from frustration. "Jareth, please," was all she could get out, but he started to thrust faster. She ran her nails down his back as he bent his head to her breasts again. But it still wasn't enough, she wanted him as out of control as she felt. She brought her hands to his chest running her hands over the muscles. As she past over his nipples he drew in a quick breath. So, his where as sensitive as hers? Two could play at this game then. Lets see how long he can last. She started out lightly running her finger tips over the little hard nubs. She leaned forward and licked one, then the other, swirling her tongue around the nipple then sucking into her mouth. She lightly bit down then swirled her tongue to ease the sting.

Jareth couldn't take any more. He increased his speed until he was pounding into her, holding her hips in place. He could feel her walls closing in around him, getting even more impossibly tight. He ran his thumb over her clit and caused her to finally come apart. Her walls squeezing him, milking him, causing his own orgasm. They lay there a minute panting before Jareth rolled over taking her with him, cleaning them both with his magic. Her head rested against his chest, one leg thrown over his. Her fingers lightly traced patterns across his chest and stomach. "I thought to give you more time to recover, but if you do not quit that right now, Precious, I may not."

"Time to recover? We couldn't possibly do that again so soon."

"You forget, Sarah. I am Fae. We heal much faster than humans. That also means a quicker recovery time." To prove his point, he brought her hand down to his already engorged member.

Sarah woke up slowly with a satisfied smile on her face. She never knew her body could feel or do half the things Jareth did last night. She was a bit sore this morning, but in a very delicious way. She stretched slowly then turned toward Jareth. He was laying on his side with his head propped on his hand, staring down at her with a smug look on his face.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night, Precious?"

"Which time?" she asked, leaning up to kiss him.

He laughed and brought her to sit across his lap. "All of them I hope." Gods, what did he ever do to deserve this woman in his life? Now he had to start seriously thinking on how to keep her there. Maybe he could start by introducing her to the parts of his life he knew she could not resist. A tour of the entire Underground was definitely in order. Showing her how beautiful his kingdom truly was and all the wonders his world had to offer that she would never find in her world above. But first a little fun, he would throw a ball tonight to introduce her to his other Fae subjects and to see how they would react to her. It made no difference to him what they thought, Sarah was his and she was staying, but it was always a good idea to get a handle on any situations that might arise before they could cause too much trouble. "Sarah, do you have any plans for this evening?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I am throwing a ball tonight and I would be most honored if you would accompany me."

"A ball?" she asked with a wistful look. "Oh, but what would I wear?"

"I will provide you with anything you need as it is my fault for the late notice."

"What time tonight? Do I have time to go home and work for a few hours? I have a commission due in a week and I really need to get some more work done on it."

"The ball starts at 8, so I will be by to fetch you at 6. I will have a room and maid assigned to you so that you may prepare yourself."

"Sounds great! One question though? Is this going to be like the last ball I attended here? I don't want to have to play 'hide and seek' to find my dance partner, and the whole 'everyone else leering and laughing at me' thing wasn't so much fun."

"No, there will be no 'hide and seek', and no one will be leering at you, except maybe me of course. There will be a dinner beforehand and the music is selected by the guests. When your turn comes to make a selection you will hear a voice ask your choice in your mind. All you have to do is think the name of the artist and song, and the song will start. Some even choose to sing their song choice. Then all you have to do is think of yourself singing the song and everyone will be able to hear you."

"What type of music do most choose?"

Jareth lets out a little chuckle as he shakes his head. "There are all types at the balls. There is the traditional classical music, but some choose more modern. At the last ball one of my subjects choose 'Stayin' Alive' by the Bee Gees. Believe me, there is no wrong choice as long as it can be danced to. We Fae are lovers of the arts and have a tendency to absorb any and all types. If there is a name for it, someone in my kingdom will know how to sing/dance/create it. The host of the ball always chooses the first song and then it randomly jumps from guest to guest as the night goes on."

Jareth reaches out and pulls Sarah into his arms for a slow drugging kiss. When next she is aware of herself they are in her apartment. She stands there staring at this beautiful man and her resolve doubles to find a way to make her stay in his kingdom and his life permanent. Jareth steps back from Sarah and bows over her hand to kiss the knuckles. "I shall return promptly at 6 to fetch you." With this said he disappears in a shower of glitter.

Sarah stood there for several more minutes, staring at the spot that Jareth had just vacated. She had to come up with a perfect song for the ball tonight. Walking into her work room she turned on her ipod and set it to play all. This way she could paint and make a song choice at the same time. It was very fortunate that she didn't have any other commissions at the time, just her own personal art to finish, but she could finish those at any time. She was on the last painting in a series of 4. They depicted a castle and it's grounds during the four seasons. The client had provided pictures of his home in Scotland and had asked her to add elements of fantasy into the pictures. She had put fairies in all of them, just alternating the colors with the season. Unicorns were added to spring, dragons to summer, and griffins to fall. She was having a difficult time deciding on the creature for winter. That's when she thought of Ludo. Why not add a yeti? She would just have to change his fur color. She wondered if Ludo's fur changed with the season like some mammals did. She'd have to ask Jareth some time.

She was just finishing up setting the four paintings in order on stands, just to get one final look at them before she shipped them. That's when the triplets decided to come in. "So, what do you guys think?" Sarah asked. "Missing something," said Chilly with a little frown on his face. "Needs one more thing," added Pepper. Drab walked before all the pictures then back to others. They all huddled together then turned to Sarah at the same time with big grins on their faces. "GOBLINS!" they all shouted together. Sarah turned back to the paintings and took another look at them She could add Chilly to winter, and Pepper to Summer. Drab could go in fall, but who to add to spring? "Well, I can add each of you to a painting, but who can I add to spring?" she asked them.

She got to work on adding the triplets to the paintings, still listening to her music. She still hadn't heard the right song yet. She would know it as soon as she heard it. When she was finished adding the goblins, she stood in front of the spring painting. Looking at the fairies, an idea came to her. Well, who said it had to be a goblin. She bent down and started painting a short figure with a large head and nose. He was holding a sprayer in his hands and going after the fairies near the castle. She missed Hoggle and everyone else. It was one thing to talk to them through her old vanity mirror, but she was only able to see them at 4 times of the year. They were able to come across because of the wish the first time. Now it required solstices and the equinoxes, when the veil between worlds was thinnest.

Jareth, on the other hand did not need the change of season, or even her mirror for that matter. He could pop in and out of her life anytime he wanted. Mostly he showed up when she walked in the park near her childhood home. Then he was the perfect gentleman, walking the paths with her and chatting about life. It was when he showed up in her dreams unannounced that the problems started. Well, not really problems, just her perspective of Jareth had started to change. She never blamed him for taking Toby or for making her run the Labyrinth; it was his job. She asked for Toby to be taken, Jareth did. She asked for him back, Jareth gave her the opportunity to get him back, and helped her to grow up in a very short time. After those 13 hours she was no longer the spoiled girl who thought everything wasn't fair because it wasn't her way. She hadn't thought she would ever see him again until that first time in the park a week after the Labyrinth.

The dreams, at least the ones that she thought the real Jareth had started to show up in, hadn't started until her 18th birthday. She had always had dreams of her times in the Labyrinth and her walks with Jareth. But that first one where she suspected it was Jareth manipulating things had been very different. It started out like all the others with the ball room. Her searching for Jareth, and everyone laughing around her. Then she saw herself in the mirror and noticed that she was no longer her 16yr old self, and she was not wearing the white puffy gown. She was her 18yr old self and wearing the gown she had seen Lilly wearing in the movie Legend that Darkness gives her. It was black and formfitting to the hips where it fell to the floor and would have trailed behind her if it wasn't connected to a ring on her right middle finger. When she lifted her hand she had noticed a slit on the left side of the skirt that went to her hip. The collar was tall and framed her face. The front plunged in a V past her bellybutton, ending just above her pubic area. She was a bit more well endowed than Lilly though, so the instead of the gown not showing any cleavage, it just covered half of each breast, barley concealing the nipple. That's when she noticed she was wearing any underwear. You couldn't with that dress.

When she had looked up from the mirror she noticed that everyone was gone, it was just her and the mirror in the enormous crystal ballroom. She looked back at the mirror and it no longer showed her reflection, but Jareth's instead. He stepped through the mirror and took her hand. Leading her to the middle of the floor. He led her through dances she didn't know, holding her close, pressing his body to hers. He was seducing her, and she was helpless to stop him. But he didn't take it past the dancing and the light caresses. When the final song played he just held her, looking into her eyes and said, "Your not ready yet, are you Sarah? To become mine?" He bent down and kissed her lips, coaxing them open with little nips. She had kissed before, but nothing like this. She felt it all the way to her toes, her womb clenching. He was the one to break the kiss and step back from her, still holding her hands. He kissed the palm of each, then said, "It's time to wake-up, Precious." She hadn't speculated then that it was Jareth manipulating her dreams. She had thought it was her hormones and movies influencing them. Jareth never commented on them on their walks through the park, and she wasn't going to bring them up. It was when she really started to look at her dreams several years later, that she noticed that not all her dreams went that way. Most that had Jareth had some kissing and touching, but they lacked in the fact that she had no experience and didn't have much to add to these dreams. But sometimes the dreams were just HOT! They were teaching her about seduction, and that's when she started to wonder and suspect that Jareth was the one controlling these dreams.

Maybe she would ask him tonight. After all, the dreams were nothing compared to the reality of Jareth.

**AN2: I decided to end the chapter there other wise it would have been twice as long and who knows when I would have finished and posted it. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. All the others have songs filling in a lot of space, but this one is all me! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and continue to read when ever I get around to posting. I currently have no internet in my home, and must venture out into the world to track down free WiFi. Living in Coopersville, MI; aka farm country, there isn't too many options. Also, being a mom with a 2yr old, I can't just up and go anytime I want - which really sucks…. But since I take so long to write chapters, I guess it doesn't really matter for posting. I just get really behind in reading and reviewing all the stories I'm following. If you are looking for some interesting stories go to my favorites and check them out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OK, like I've said in my other stories…. I am going to mainly stick with one shots from now on. If I do wrote a multi chap fic I will write the whole thing before I start to upload any chapters. Now, if you happen to think any of my one shots should be continued, feel free to take the idea and run with it. The only things I ask id that the I be notified first and that the main idea of the chapter be kept. That said, this will be the last chapter for this story. I had intended it to be a one shot, then got talked into writing more and now I am just stumped. I know where I want this story to go, but have no idea how to get there. So, it ends with the ball scene! Hope you enjoyed it so far.**

Sarah sat in her living room waiting for Jareth to pick her up. A few more minutes and she would be back in the Underground. Hopefully for good. She had already sent off her last commission and called the gallery to let them know she was going on a vacation for a few months. Tonight would decide weather she made that a permanent vacation. Jareth popped in front of her, grabbed her hands, and hauled her off the couch for a mind blowing kiss. When she came back down from her Jareth induced high she noticed they where back in the castle.

"This will be your room for the night and to get ready in. Raven here will help you with anything you should need and gowns are in the wardrobe behind you. I will leave you to get ready and will fetch you shortly before 8." With that he kissed her hand, gave her a wink and sauntered out the door. She took a minute to look around and noticed that the room was almost an exact replica of a painting she had done a few years ago. 3 of the walls were painted a light tan while the fourth was painted a dark red. This was the wall that the bed was situated against. It was a king size platform bed with a metal headboard that was a series of Celtic infinity knots. The bed was surrounded by shear white curtains that fell from the ceiling and pooled on the raised part of the floor that the bed was on. There were large windows, across from the bed, surrounding French doors that lead onto a huge balcony overlooking the Labyrinth.

She turned back to Raven and asked, "So, what options do I have for tonight?" She was lead over to the wardrobe and fell in love with the first dress she saw. It was a long dark green silk dress with silver accents. A backless halter, the front plunged to show her bellybutton and a little more. The back just barely covering the top of her cheeks. With silver bands of reflective beads and sequence crisscrossing over the breasts and then flowing downs the front of the dress. She had never worn anything so daring before, and since she was trying to convince Jareth to let her stay, she was going to have to be daring tonight.

Raven helped her to bath and pamper herself before getting in the dress and having her hair and make-up done. For jewelry she only put on a pair of emerald and silver tear drops. Looking at the clock she notice it was almost time for Jareth to fetch her just as a knock came at the door. "Come in! " she said, and watched as Jareth entered the room in an outfit similar to the one he wore in the ballroom last time, only with dark green accents instead of the blue from before. "You look stunning, Precious," he said with a heated look in his eyes. "I am almost tempted to forgo the ball and have you right here." He started to walk towards her when she quickly walked to him, took his hand and led him out of the room. "I did not just spend 2 hours getting ready and all day dreaming about dancing with you just to have you spoil it. We have the whole night to enjoy ourselves. Lets start it out with dinner and dancing and see where that takes us.

So Jareth situated her arm through his and led her to the dinning room. Dinner was amazing and she loved seeing all the other Fae and getting to enjoy her time here with out a time constraint. Soon it was time for the ball and the guests started flowing into the ballroom with Jareth and Sarah coming in last. Just as they walked though the doors a melody of guitars started to play. Jareth led her towards the center of the dance floor and images from both of their lives started to show on one of the walls. Jareth looked into her eyes and started to sing while twirling her around the floor.

**(All I Wanted lyrics by paramore)**

**Think of me when you're out, when you're out there**

**I'll beg you nice from my knees**

**When the world treats you way too fairly**

**It's a shame I'm a dream **Scenes from all of her dreams with Jareth in them started to play across the wall.

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**I think I'll pace my apartment a few times**

**And fall asleep on the couch**

**And wake up early to black and white re-runs**

**That escaped from my mouth **You could hear Sarah's voice saying "You have no power over me." echoing throughout the room as you watched the final confrontation between them on the wall.

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**I could follow you to the beginning**

**Just to relive the start**

**And maybe then we'll remember to slow down**

**At all of our favorite parts **Here images of them dancing at the last ball were shown and Sarah could see the love shinning in his eyes.

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

**All I wanted was you**

It ended with a scene of the too of them looking out over the Labyrinth through a window with their backs toward the ballroom. Jareth leaned forward and kissed Sarah on the lips. Deepening the kiss, he let his hands rest on her hips. Pulling away he led her to the edge of the dance floor as the next song started up.

Looking in his eyes she only had one thing on her mind. "Was that all true?" "Yes, Precious. If I could have I would have sent Toby home or never even took him in the first place. But the magic of the Labyrinth must be followed and I had to take him. I had to try to stop you from winning because I was compelled to, but my heart was never in it. Once you made it into the castle you had won, but I was not allowed to tell you. You had to freely choose me without any influence from me. And at fifteen I don't think you quite under stood what I was offering at the time. If given the chance now would your answer change?" She was about to answer when she heard a voice in her head asking for her song. She took Jareth's hand and led him back on the dance floor as violins and a lone piano started to play.

**(Good Enough lyricsSongwriters: Lee, Amy;) **

**Under your spell again**

**I can't say no to you**

**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand**

**I can't say no to you**

**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly**

**Now I can't let go of this dream**

**I can't breathe but I feel**

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough for you**

**Drink up sweet decadence**

**I can't say no to you**

**And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind**

**I can't say no to you**

**Shouldn't let you conquer me completely**

**Now I can't let go of this dream**

**Can't believe that I feel**

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough**

**It's been such a long time coming**

**But I feel good**

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall**

**Pour real life down on me**

**'Cause I can't hold on to anything**

**This good enough**

**Am I good enough**

**For you to love me too?**

**So take care what you ask of me**

**'Cause I can't say no**

The entire song she just stared him straight in the eyes and watched his reaction. He looked back, gently put his hands on her face and asked, "Will you stay?" She just smiled and whispered yes as they faded from the ball room.

**AN: Like I said. My heart just wasn't in right more, so I apologize if this last chapter didn't live up to anyone's expectations. But it just needed finishing so that I could start something new. If anyone would like to adopt this story and revamp it, please feel free. **


End file.
